


Bruce Banner X Reader - Colour Me Happy

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A request with the prompt: "They’re not coloring books. They’re “adult” coloring books."Bruce finds the reader colouring and wonders what the point is until they make him join in.





	Bruce Banner X Reader - Colour Me Happy

The colours merged beautifully on the paper in front of you, calming greens and blues complimented one-another in the delicate spirals of various shells; as you coloured, you felt everything slip away, leaving only a tranquil bubble for you to relax in. Bruce walked into the Avengers Tower living room, finding you on the sofa, a row of colouring pencils next to you, he approached quietly, looking at the image over your shoulder.

“That’s a nice colouring book,” he commented.

You turned to face him, “A colouring book?” you blurted, slightly insulted.

Bruce backtracked, sensing your annoyance he stammered over his words, “Y-yeah, I just thought that since you’re colouring in here that-”

“I’m going to stop you there; these are not colouring books, they’re “adult” colouring books.”

“I – I don’t see a difference.”

You got up, vaulting over the sofa, Bruce instinctively moved back a few steps, you stared at the man in disbelief, “Jesus Bruce, are you afraid of me?”

“N-No. I just thought you needed more room to land… are you going to hit me?”

“Why would I hit you?”

“Because I insulted your “adult” colouring books.”

You stared at him, his expression was a mix of confusion and fear, unable to hold it in you began laughing hysterically; unsure of what to do Bruce just stood awkwardly, waiting for the laughter to subside.

When you were finally able to speak it was between giggly breaths, “You are too cute – thinking you’d offended me – I was just going to show you the difference. Come here,” you pulled Bruce into a hug, “You are so precious, don’t ever change that, okay Banner?”

He wrapped his arms around you gently, “O-Okay.”

When you pulled apart you grabbed one of the books from the sofa, showing it to Bruce, he inspected the pictures carefully, noting the intricate patterns; you let him hold onto the book, coming close to highlight certain images, he swallowed hard, trying to focus on your words but becoming dizzy at your proximity.

“See the difference,” you summed up, “These are really relaxing to do and have a lot more complex patterns for adults to enjoy, you should try them when you’re feeling stressed.”

“…Yeah,” Bruce murmured, fighting through jumbled thoughts.

“If you want you can try one of my books, I have spares.”

“That sounds nice, thank you.”

An hour later you and Bruce were sprawled out on the sofa, colouring in together, he was amazed to find that you were right; colouring was truly relaxing. You reached down for the red, looking down when you couldn’t find it; a quick glance to Bruce revealed that he had it.

“I’ll trade you a purple for that red,” you offered.

“This red?” he held it up smiling, “Nope, I need this red.”

“Oh come on, share the red,” you reached over him, attempting to steal the pencil.

Bruce held it up making you stretch over him, the two of you rolled around, fighting over the pencil like children; with one final grab the two of you rolled onto the floor, you landed on top of him, your face inches from his. The two of you froze in place, Bruce’s warm breath was intoxicating, he placed his hands on your arms, rubbing softly with his thumbs; slowly you dipped down, kissing him tentatively. After a short moment you moved to pull away but he moved with you, prolonging the kiss; eventually he let you go, unsure of what to do next.

“How did we get here?” you whispered huskily.

“A pencil brought us,” Bruce replied quietly.

“That’s not what I meant… how did we get  **here**? How long have you felt like this?”

“Too long.”

“Where do we go from here?”

“How about we just see where things take us?”

“Okay.”


End file.
